


Mute Killua

by IdkwhatUsernameIshouldhavelol



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: Gon is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, Mute killua, Poor Killua (Hunter X Hunter), sad killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkwhatUsernameIshouldhavelol/pseuds/IdkwhatUsernameIshouldhavelol
Summary: Killua lost his voice when he was 8 years old because of a fight. The fight had damaged his voice in someway that he couldn’t talk. He has been bullied because of that and now he’s going to high school. There he meets Gon and they become friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Mute Killua

“Ugh... it’s the first day of high school. Wonder if I’m going to get bullied the same way as before...”   
Killua got out of bed slowly. He didn’t really want to go to school, because he knew that he was going to be bullied because he is mute and he is so pale.   
Killua didn’t eat breakfast. He doesn’t really feel hungry anymore. The bullying had affected his life so much... too much...   
Killua left his house. He was walking to school. He arrived to the classroom and got a seat from the back of the class. He was grateful for that. Next to Killua sat a boy with dark and spiky hair. 

Gon’s POV  
I got a seat from the back of the class. I sat down and noticed that I was sitting next to a boy with very beautiful eyes. They were like sapphires. He looked like a nice person, but he seemed to be a little shy. I wanted to get to know him.   
“Hello! My name is Gon, who are you?”   
“Silence”   
The boy looked at me and GOD his eyes were even more beautiful when he looked me into the eyes.   
“What’s your name” I tried again.  
“More silence”  
‘How rude’ I thought and looked away.  
Killua’s POV  
I feel kinda bad for not responding to him, but because I have been bullied so long time I kinda don’t trust anyone. When I was on 7th grade a boy pretended to be my friend for a week, but after that he revealed his true self and turns out he was one of the many bullies... He beat me and said awful things to me... Gon seems like a nice good person though, but I’m not going to take a risk.

Time skip to lunchtime (Gon’s POV)  
I walk to the school cafeteria to eat my lunch. I see the blue eyed boy sitting alone. He looks pretty sad. I decided to try to get him talk. I walk to him, sit down and put my lunchbox down on the table. I notice that he didn’t have lunch with him.  
“Hey, why are you sitting alone?”   
The boy looks at me. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“Your pretty shy huh?”   
He doesn’t respond. I’m feeling kinda mad because he isn’t responding.   
“It would be nice if you responded for once”   
I realize that I sounded rude and I can see that the fluffy haired boy looked more sad than before.   
Killua’s POV  
Gon is sitting opposite of me. I can sense that he is mad at me, but I don’t have paper or pen and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t understand sign language. What do I do? 

“It would be nice if you responded for once”   
I realize that he’s definitely angry at me and I get kinda scared and I also feel sad... I don’t blame him tho. I must try to get a pen and a piece of paper to explain to him. But it’s lunchtime so I’ll have to wait.  
Gon leaves me alone and goes to sit to another table. I feel even more sad. 

Time skip to after school (Gon’s POV)  
I’m walking away from school. I’m feeling sad because I didn’t really make any friends...  
When I’m at the gate of the school I hear footsteps from behind me. I look and see the white haired boy running towards me.  
“What do you want?” I notice that I sounded very angry and I really didn’t mean to scare the pale boy like that. Luckily he doesn’t run away from me. Then he got a note from his pocket and gave it to me. I take the note and read it out loud.  
‘Hi, my name is Killua. I’m mute so I can’t speak... I’m sorry if I seemed rude because I wasn’t responding to you, I hope you can forgive me.’  
Then it all made sense. Of course. I feel so stupid now.   
“Omg I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be so mad at you”  
Killua got his phone from his pocket and typed something with it. Then he stopped typing and showed it to me.  
‘It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize’   
“Well it wasn’t very nice of me”   
He’s typing again.  
‘I forgive you’  
“Thanks, Killua”  
Killua nodded at me and showed me a little smile.   
“Umm... Killua would you like to walk with me. I realized that you walked me in front of me at the morning so we can walk the same way together?”  
He nodded  
“Cool, let’s go!”  
We start walking.   
While we were walking I had an idea.  
“Hey Killua”  
He looked at me with his big eyes  
“Since you can’t talk and I want to get to know you and you probably don’t want to write all the time what if I ask you questions where you can answer nodding or shaking your head?”  
He nodded.  
“Okay, do you have any pets?”  
A shake.  
“Okay... do you have siblings?”  
A nod  
“Really? I don’t have any. I wish I had a sibling...how many siblings do you have”  
Killua showed me 4 fingers.  
“So many! Wow. Are they nice”  
A shake  
“Hmm? I guess siblings can be annoying...”  
A nod  
Then Killua waved me a goodbye and I waved back.


End file.
